Cold Kisses
by Amysolisga
Summary: Anna va en quinto grado de preparatoria, estudia en el colegio Laguna Negra y tiene dos mejores amigos, John y Elise. Su vida da un giro total cuando llega a su vida Elsa, una hermosa mujer, que resulta ser una vampira de el clan Tonuri.
1. Sucesos

La alarma que tanto odiaba Anna escuchar comenzó a sonar.

"5:30 de la mañana, ¡De la mañana! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué las clases no pueden comenzar a las 5:30 de la tarde?"

Anna seguía replicando mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo pudo sentir como sus sentidos despertaban por completo, sus ojos se abrían, le encantaba esa sensación, al salir de la ducha el sueño se había ido, y ahora era reemplazado por la preocupación..

"¡No, no, no! ¡No de nuevo!" gritaba mientras rápidamente se ponía unos jeans, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta negra. Era lo habitual que llegara tarde, incluso los maestros de su escuela estaban acostumbrados a que Anna entrara azotando la puerta y disculpándose por el retardo, interrumpiendo el comienzo de sus clases.

Desde el instante en que salió de su casa sintió que alguien la observaba, intentó ignorarlo y se apresuró. Durante el camino el sentimiento de ser perseguida incrementaba, lo que causaba que mirara a su alrededor numerosas veces, se calmó al llegar a la puerta de la escuela y entrar corriendo por los pasillos.

"Anna, debes comenzar a poner tu alarma más temprano, un retardo más y la señorita Green te bajará puntos en su clase, y no quiero molestar, pero las matemáticas no son tu fuerte." dijo Elise, mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

"Intentaré hacerlo, pero ya sabes que cuando duermo es casi imposible que despierte y…" Anna no terminó de hablar cuando sintió un leve jalón de pelo.

"Sabemos que eres un pelirrojo oso grizzly, Anna" dijo John sonriendo mientras jalaba una una silla y se sentaba a su lado, Elise se sonrojó al verlo, desde que entraron a preparatoria ella estaba enamorada de él.

"Hey Elise, ¿Qué tal estás?" preguntó John, mientras comía las uvas de Anna.

"Eh, estoy excelente, ¿Y tú?" Anna no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al ver que Elise estaba completamente roja.

"Bien, de no ser por la señorita Green, amenaza con reprobarme si sigo haciendo bromas durante su clase, pero ¡Vamos, hasta ella se divierte!" rió y tomó otra uva.

"Y bueno, yo debo volver a clase chicos, me toca con Eliecer." Dijo Anna, mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus uvas.

"La próxima vez te traeré uvas John, acabaste con mi único almuerzo, nos vemos chicos" mientras se alejaba tuvo que cubrir su boca para que no escucharan su carcajada, por dejar sola a Elise con John, sintió como Elise la fulminaba con la mirada, "Me lo agradecerá después" pensó, y entró al salón.

El día ocurrió como cualquier otro, en cuanto sonó el timbre Anna salió corriendo a casa, ansiaba llegar a ver su programa favorito, "Gravity Falls", le encantaba y siempre la hacía reír demasiado.

El cielo se había tornado gris y frío, Anna cruzó por las casas del vecindario y estaba por llegar a casa, cuando sintió de nuevo la sensación de ser perseguida, ésta vez al voltear pudo ver al causante de esa sensación, ó más bien, la causante.

Una alta y esbelta mujer la miraba fijamente, su piel era pálida, su cabello era tan rubio que incluso tenía reflejos blancos, tenía enormes ojos azules y vestía con unos vaqueros, botines negros y chaqueta blanca. Aquella mujer era bellísima, resultaba magnífico solo verla, tanta belleza causó que el corazón de Anna diera un brinco.

"Hol.." Anna estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando algo la golpeó y causó que cayera al suelo, lastimándose brazos y rodillas.

La mujer corrió de una manera veloz imposible, casi no se notó cuando se desplazó hacía lo que la había golpeado. Fue entonces cuando Anna vio a su atacante, un horroroso perro negro, con colmillos bastante afilados y expresión de ira en su rostro, no era normal, éste perro ó lo que sea que fuese era mucho más grande, alcanzaba al menos los tres metros de largo, la mujer golpeó al monstruo con una fuerza inexplicable que causó que éste saliera volando y estampara contra la pared, furioso se levantó y comenzó a correr hacía ella. Anna sintió pavor al ver como el monstruo se dirigía a esa chica, sin dudas iba a lastimarla gravemente, sin pensarlo dos veces Anna corrió para empujar a la hermosa mujer y alejarla del ataque, pero antes de que llegara, la mujer corrió mucho más rápido y cubrió a Anna con su cuerpo para que el golpe brutal del monstruo no la lastimara. El impacto fue tal que la mujer y Anna salieron disparadas contra un muro, Anna se golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, la mujer solo soltó un rugido y se levantó corriendo hacía el monstruo, dispuesta a derrotarlo. Lo último que Anna vio, fue al monstruo huyendo de la mujer, después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Elsa Amalia Gramignoli Abbondio

Una luz cegadora causó que Anna emitiera un quejido cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca con líneas azules, de su brazo salía un delgado tubo, estaba por levantarse cuando un dolor horrible proveniente de su cabeza la detuvo, dirigió sus dedos hacía la herida ahora cubierta con una gaza y fue entonces cuando recordó todo, la bella mujer, el horrendo monstruo, el golpe que se dio, todo. De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, era una joven enfermera con el cabello completamente recogido en un chongo.

"¿Cómo se encuentra señorita? Anoche sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hemos controlado la hemorragia, le realizamos algunos estudios para ver si tenía algún daño interno, afortunadamente todo está perfecto, es normal si se siente aturdida y mareada. Sólo necesitamos tenerla en observación éste día y después podrá irse a casa."

Anna apenas escuchaba lo que decía la enfermera, su mente estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sintió una punzada en el centro del estómago al imaginar que la bella joven había resultado herida.

"Entonces…" interrumpió la enfermera.

"Eh.. Me siento muy bien, sólo que me duele bastante la cabeza."

"No se preocupe, volveré con analgésicos." dijo la dama de uniforme blanco y salió del cuarto.

La puerta tenía solo segundos de haber sido cerrada cuando se abrió nuevamente, ésta vez eran John y Elise, al verlos Anna se sintió aliviada al saber, que de alguna manera, ellos estaban bien y no habían sido involucrados en el catastrófico evento de la noche anterior.

Elise corrió hacía Anna y la abrazó.

"¡Vaya susto que nos diste TontAnna!" dijo Elise mientras se separaba de Anna.

"Elise, Anna sufrió un accidente, debemos llenarla de apapachos." dijo John con un tono burlón.

"Lamentamos no haber traído flores, globos y todo eso que se da a un ser querido cuando está en el hospital, pero hemos venido de milagro, tuvimos que rogarle al director Marcus que nos dejara venir a verte." Al terminar de hablar John se recargó en la pared y la luz de la lámpara causó que sus ojos verdes se notaran mucho más, su negro y corto cabello estaba despeinado, pero no evitaba que se viera tan bien, John no era feo, nada feo.

"Sí, por cierto, nuestro tiempo aquí está por terminar, si no llegamos a la escuela a la hora acordada será nuestro fin" dijo Elise sin apartar sus ojos de John, estaba perdida por él, y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

"Oh, vale chicos, si es así entonces vayan, no quiero que los regañen por mi culpa, en especial el director."

"¡Director Slenderman al ataque!" gritó John mientras Elise soltaba una carcajada, en verdad se parecía a Slenderman, delgado, alto, calvo… Slenderman. Anna no pudo evitar reírse también, cuando las risas de los tres terminaron Anna los miró.

"Chicos, en verdad los quiero, son los mejores." dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nosotros a ti Anna Banana" dijo John, entonces se acercaron a despedirse.

"Te mandaré mensajes Ann.."

"Sí, sí, mensajes, mensajes, blah, blah, ¡Vámonos ya, Elise!" dijo John imitando su voz mientras la empujaba en la puerta.

Anna sonrío, en verdad quería a ese par de locos. De pronto el dolor de cabeza volvió y decidió recostarse por completo en la cama. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrase cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pensó que sería la enfermera con los analgésicos, pero no era así, era ella, la chica hermosa de la noche pasada, no había sido un sueño, ahí estaba.

"¿Có…cómo llegué aquí? ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que pasó anoche!?" preguntó Anna sin rodeos.

"Oye, para haberte salvado la vida no pareces muy amable que digamos" dijo la mujer, sonriendo levemente y acercándose a Anna.

"Lo siento.. es que yo… yo.."

"Tranquila, mi nombre es Elsa Amalia Gramignoli Abbondio." Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y la llevaba a sus labios, el sólo contacto de Elsa en la piel de Anna causó un escalofrío en ella. Elsa estaba helada.

"Yo soy Anna." Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no tartamudear.

"Lo sé." Dijo Elsa, Anna miró fijamente a la mujer con confusión, abrió sus labios para hablar pero Elsa la interrumpió.

"Siento lo de anoche, en verdad." dijo dando un paso más quedando a pocos centímetros de ella, Anna de nuevo estaba perdida en los ojos de aquella joven, ésta vez pudo notar que era el azul más hermoso que había visto, tenía destellos de azul claro en ellos, su piel era totalmente pálida, sus labios naturalmente rosas, sus facciones delicadas y finas, parecía algo inexistente, algo mágico, entonces vio pequeñas pecas en sus blancos pómulos.

"Eres perfecta..quiero decir no, más bien sí, pero no quería, yo.." Anna estaba sonrojada, odiaba no poder quedarse callada, en ese momento más.

Elsa en cambio parecía adorarlo, la miraba con dulzura y curiosidad, entonces pudo escuchar el rápido pulso de Anna y sonrío, tenía una sonrisa torcida, lo que provocó que el corazón de Anna se desquiciara aún más.

"Debo irme, prometo darte explicaciones en su momento, hasta pronto Anna." Elsa hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible y en menos de un segundo Anna se encontraba de nuevo sola en la habitación.

"Elsa.." dijo Anna mientras su mente se llenaba de dudas, pero algo era seguro, Anna quería ver de nuevo a Elsa, más que nada en el mundo.


	3. Soy una vampira

Los días pasaron volando, a pesar de que Anna había sido dada de alta, el director decidió darle una semana libre para recuperarse por completo.

"¿Y si el también siente algo por ti?" Anna se encontraba preparando un café y hablando por teléfono con Elise, como era habitual en esos días, hablaban sobre John.

"Por Dios Anna, lo conoces, si quisiera algo conmigo ya me lo habría dicho." La voz de Elise sonaba triste, Anna no sabía qué hacer, ambos eran sus amigos, no quería que alguno saliera lastimado.

"En fin, debo hacer tarea, te mando WhatsApp, ¿Sí?"

"Vale, pero prométeme que no estarás triste por John."

"Lo prometo."

"¡Esa es mi pequeña Elisina!"

"Te quiero Anna, te leo al rato." Dijo Elise, y colgó.

"_Debería hablar con John sobre todo esto, ayudar a Elise con él." _ Cuando Anna abrió la puerta de su habitación, derramó café en el piso al ver a Elsa sentada al borde de la cama.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿Cómo entraste?" la verdad era que Anna anhelaba verla, y sentía una emoción incontrolable al saber que estaba ahí, la pena y la confusión inundaban sus pensamientos, Anna tenía el pelo esponjado cual la melena de un león, tenía puesto un short café, una sudadera blanca, y unos Converse que solían ser blancos antes de que se llenaran de tierra y polvo, su aspecto ante Elsa le avergonzaba.

"Te dije que te daría explicaciones, respuestas." Dijo Elsa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía Anna, su expresión era como la de un felino cazando a su presa, ojos brillantes.

"Te escucho" Anna intentaba parecer fuerte y sin miedo, pero sus intentos fallaban cuando tenía a Elsa tan cerca. Ésta vez pudo sentir e incluso oler su esencia, emanaba un especie de aroma a nieve fresca, si es que ese podía ser un aroma, menta y lirios, aunque no tenía contacto con su piel, podía sentir que Elsa estaba helada. Llevaba el hermoso cabello plateado en una trenza que caía por debajo de su hombro, su vestimenta era completamente negra, desde la gabardina hasta las botas que llegaban poco más arriba de su rodilla. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan sensual, tan perfecta?"_

Elsa rió al escuchar los pensamientos de Anna, luego dio un paso atrás.

"Desde que naciste, mi deber ha sido custodiarte, Anna." Dijo Elsa con el tono de voz más ligero que pudo, sabía que no sería fácil para Anna comprenderlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Custodiarme? ¿De qué hablas?" Anna lucía realmente confundida, miraba a Elsa con desesperación esperando a que aclarara sus dudas.

"Es muy complejo, lo que estoy por decirte cambiará tu vida, quiero que lo tomes con la mayor calma posible." Elsa absorbió el aire lenta y fuertemente, no lo necesitaba, pero le encantaba el aroma de Anna.

"Anna, yo no soy como tú, no soy humana, ¿entiendes?"

Anna estaba más confundida a cada segundo.

"Yo.. vi la fuerza que tienes, la velocidad con la que te mueves, no es natural.." Anna comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban. "¿Qué eres?"

Elsa clavó su mirada en los ojos de Anna. "Anna, yo soy una vampira."

Anna no sabía que creer, optó por pensar que todo era una broma. "¡Oh, vamos! ¿Realmente esperas que te crea? ¿Qué es esto, Twilight?"

Elsa sonrió, luego cargó a Anna entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡Bájame ya!" Anna intentaba fallidamente de escapar de los sus brazos, pero era imposible. Elsa saltó por la ventana de la habitación y corrió hacía el bosque, Anna no podía parar de gritar, Elsa corría tan rápido que tuvo que aferrarse a ella para no caer, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las ramas de los árboles rozaban salvajemente su rostro, de pronto miró aterrada como llegaban a un risco. _"Se va a detener, lo hará, se detendrá."_ Pero Elsa seguía corriendo en dirección al barranco, si saltaba sería el fin de ambas, era una caída de más de 40 metros.

"¡Alto! ¡Por favor detente!" Anna gritaba llena de miedo, pero Elsa parecía no escucharla.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡No te das cuenta que si sigues corriendo vamos a.." de pronto Elsa saltó. Anna creyó que se desmayaría del terror, pero al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que caminaban en el aire. Era imposible.

"Estira tus piernas y comienza a caminar." Elsa sonrió ante la expresión de pavor en el rostro de la pelirroja. Anna siguió los movimientos de Elsa y lo consiguió. Ella ahora estaba caminando en el aire.

"Te sale natural." De nuevo Elsa sonreía, pero con una sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de Anna se detuviera por segundos para luego comenzar a latir salvajemente en su pecho. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto, provocaba que se marcaran hoyuelos en las mejillas de Elsa, y sus ojos brillaran aún más.

Elsa tomó a Anna entre sus brazos de nuevo y la colocó suavemente en el piso.

"¿Ahora me crees?"

"¿Qu-que´? ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? Creí que los vampiros sólo se dedicaban a chupar la sangre de los humanos, ya sabes, los típicos vampiros con sus colmillos, y su ataúd." Anna tartamudeaba constantemente.

Elsa soltó una ligera carcajada. "No todo es como lo pintan, Anna."

"Elsa, yo.." Anna estaba aturdida, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"¡Fantástico! Me llamaste Elsa por primera vez, ahora vamos, te llevaré a un lugar más seguro para hablar." Al terminar Elsa tomó a Anna entre sus brazos nuevamente y se adentró al corazón de bosque

Ahora se encontraban en una parte del bosque realmente hermosa, había un río con una pequeña cascada, el agua era pura y cristalina, el pasto estaba cubierto de margaritas, se escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza todo el tiempo, era encantador.

"¡Oye, no es nada cortés cargar a las personas sin su consentimiento y correr a la velocidad de la luz!" Dijo Anna mientras sacudía su sudadera e intentaba recuperar el aliento, Elsa ni siquiera respiraba rápidamente, de hecho, Anna estaba segura de que no respiraba del todo.

"Tranquila, preciosa, ahora es cuando tendrás explicaciones, ¿No es eso lo que deseas?"

Anna no sabía si seguía queriendo explicaciones, ya habían ocurrido sucesos prácticamente imposibles en su vida en tan sólo unos días, además, ¿La había llamado "preciosa"? sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas, intentó pensar claramente, se llenó de valor y asintió.

"Vale, explícame de una vez."


	4. Su historia

Anna se encontraba ahora sentada junto a Elsa sobre una roca que estaba al borde del río.

Elsa estaba completamente erguida, su aspecto era imponente, cualquier persona que la viera se sentiría diminuta ante ella, ante su belleza, su porte.

Elsa entreabrió sus labios y luego comenzó a hablar. "Anna, el mundo de fantasía que tanto pintan en las películas y en los libros, es real. Los vampiros existen, al igual que las hechiceras, los hombres lobo, los cambiantes... Todo eso es verdadero."

Anna miraba a Elsa con confusión, su mente no lograba aceptar la información que estaba escuchando, información que era verdadera, puesto que ella misma había sido testigo.

"¿Por qué no salen de su escondite? ¿Por qué no se muestran ante nosotros?"

"Imposible, los humanos nos temerían, nos encerrarían en laboratorios, harían pruebas con nosotros. Ustedes temen a lo desconocido, sin razón alguna. Nuestro lugar es lejos de la humanidad." Elsa lanzó una piedra al río con aparente suavidad, pero tenía tanta fuerza que ésta rebotó varias veces sobre el agua antes de hundirse.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, conmigo?" Anna no desviaba su mirada de el perfecto rostro de Elsa.

"Te lo he dicho, mi deber es protegerte."

"¿Protegerme de qué?" Fue entonces cuando Elsa fijó su mirada en Anna y suavemente tomó su mano.

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se nubló, del suelo comenzaron a surgir sombras que tomaban forma. En un momento Anna se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Había un enorme castillo justo en medio, estaba rodeado por el mar y montañas a lo lejos, casas pintorescas, florerías y tiendas estaban por doquier, la gente a su alrededor bailaba, celebraba y reía, las mujeres usaban largos y coloridos vestidos, mientras que los hombres vestían de traje, había música alegre en todo el lugar.

La gente cruzaba por un largo puente que unía el pueblo y el castillo.

"Disculpe-" Anna quiso hablar con un joven, pero al intentar tocar su hombro, su mano se desvaneció. Nadie podía verla, era invisible.

Anna escuchó la conversación de una mujer con su esposo."¡Qué emoción! ¡La princesa Elsa se convertirá en nuestra reina hoy!"

"Han sido once años desde la trágica muerte del rey Marcus y la reina Amelia, al fin Arendelle tendrá a alguien que lo reine."

Anna siguió a la gente, no entendía qué sucedía.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en una amplia habitación del castillo, un coro de mujeres y hombres vestidos con túnicas rojas comenzó a cantar, al frente había un sacerdote esperando, fue entonces cuando Anna la vio. Elsa cruzó la habitación, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde que resaltaba sus enormes ojos, y el cabello recogido en un chongo, lucía majestuosa, las personas a su alrededor se levantaron hasta que Elsa llegó a donde se encontraba el sacerdote.

Después de un breve discurso, el sacerdote pidió a Elsa que retirara sus guantes para tomar los objetos que confirmaban su nueva posición como reina. Anna notó como temblaba, se encontraba asustada. Rápidamente tomó los objetos. El sacerdote pronunció algunas palabras en latín, mientras Elsa mordía su labio inferior y miraba fijamente al frente.

"Reina Elsa de Arendelle" tras esas palabras Elsa devolvió los objetos y rápidamente se colocó los guantes de nuevo. La gente se puso de pie y aplaudió, en ese momento las luces se tornaron rojas, y un hombre entró a la habitación. Era alto, muy delgado, vestía con una túnica negra que cubría su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que reina tan hermosa." El hombre habló, su voz era oscura y amarga. La gente murmuraba. ¿Quién era aquél hombre?

"¿Quién es usted?" Elsa preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

El hombre caminó hacía una mujer que yacía cerca de él, sonrió dejando ver sus largos y filosos colmillos y después mordió su cuello. La mujer gritó desesperadamente, al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, el pánico abundaba.

"¡Basta! ¡Te ordeno que la sueltes!" Elsa gritó al hombre, dando un paso adelante.

"¿Quién me lo ordena, tú?" El hombre soltó una carcajada y volvió a encajar sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer, absorbía su sangre, la mujer palidecía.

"No digas que no te lo advertí." Elsa estiró una de sus manos y de ésta salió un rayo disparado hacía el hombre, rápidamente éste se alejó y el rayo golpeó la pared, causando que se congelara, ella tenía poderes.

La gente estaba histérica ahora, había gritos por todo el castillo, todos corrían.

De un momento a otro el hombre cruzó la habitación y fue hacía Elsa, ella lo miraba con furia y desprecio.

"¡Elsa, huye!" Anna gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie la escuchó.

El hombre clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, causando que Elsa soltara un gemido lleno de dolor. A pesar de los golpes y esfuerzos de Elsa para alejar al hombre, éste poseía mucha más fuerza que ella. Elsa sentía como succionaba su sangre, sentía como su corazón latía más lento a cada segundo, hasta que la soltó y ella cayó inconsciente al suelo, el hombre escaló un pilar y saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, Anna estaba aterrada, corrió hacía Elsa e intento tocarla, pero de nuevo sus manos sólo se disolvían en su cuerpo.

"¡Rápido! ¡La reina fue atacada!" Cinco hombres con espadas y trajes blancos con el logo de Arendelle, se acercaron a Elsa, uno de ellos tomó su muñeca izquierda.

"Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil, ¡llévenla a su habitación y llamen a un médico cuanto antes!"

Elsa ardía en fiebre, su aspecto era deplorable, convulsionaba en su cama. A pesar de que varios doctores la revisaron, ninguno encontró el remedio para curarla. Pasaron dos días para que el corazón de Elsa se detuviera.

Sirvientes e invitados de la reciente coronación de la reina se encontraban en la habitación, la tristeza abundaba, el cuerpo de Elsa se encontraba aún sobre su cama, inmóvil, su piel ahora era completamente pálida y helada, el rozado de sus labios y mejillas había desaparecido. Anna no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su cabeza daba vueltas, de pronto, Elsa abrió los ojos, pero no eran los mismos ojos llenos de gentileza que Anna recordaba, estaban apagados, fúnebres, la gente entró en shock. Elsa miró alrededor y el iris de sus ojos se tornó rojo llameante, clavó su mirada en un sirviente y se abalanzó ante él, la gente huyó despavorida, los guardias intentaron detenerla pero con un ligero movimiento de su mano los lanzó hacía la pared y congeló sus cuerpos. Luego devolvió la mirada a su presa, y clavó sus nuevos y enormes colmillos en su cuello, después de pocos segundos el cuerpo del hombre ya sin vida, cayó al suelo, fue en ese momento cuando Elsa se miró al espejo, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, dos colmillos se asomaban por las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, su piel era blanca cual la nieve, al igual que su cabello, se aterró ante su propio reflejo y miró sus manos con temor.

"¿Qu- qué he hecho?" Anna intentó acercarse, cuando Elsa volteó su rostro y clavó sus ojos llenos de terror en ella, parecía que Elsa podía verla, por un momento la respiración de Anna se detuvo, hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad no la miraba a ella, miraba al horrible cadáver del hombre que había asesinado. Elsa huyó del castillo y, al igual que el culpable de su transformación, se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.


	5. La Noche

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer ésta historia. Los primeros capítulos son algo cortos, pero conforme los vaya subiendo irán siendo más largos. Por favor dejen Review para saber sus opiniones. ¡Buenas noches!**

Todo comenzó a nublarse, hasta que de nuevo Anna se encontraba con Elsa frente al lago. Anna estaba pálida, su presión bajó, cuando intentó levantarse sus piernas se doblaron.

"Hey, hey, tranquila preciosa, no tan rápido." Elsa la tomó entre sus brazos y sin esfuerzo alguno la posó sobre la roca.

"¿E-eres una reina?"

"Era una reina, ahora no lo soy, toma, esto te ayudará." Elsa arrancó una manzana que colgaba de un árbol y la lanzó hacía Anna.

"¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿A dónde huiste?" Anna sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, así que decidió hacer caso a Elsa y le dio una mordida a la manzana.

"Sargo, era el líder del clan al que ahora pertenezco, el clan Tonuri."

"¿Por qué te atacó?" El aspecto de Anna mejoraba, Elsa se relajó al percatarse de que sus pulsaciones volvían a ser fuertes y rítmicas.

"Hace siglos Sargo era un hombre bueno y humilde, vivía tranquilamente en Arendelle, la gente lo conocía y le tenía aprecio, su error fue enamorarse de la reina Amalia." Elsa apretó sus labios. "La reina no le correspondía, ella estaba casada con el rey Marcus, ambos se amaban. Varias veces la reina rechazó a Sargo, una de esas veces, él iba de vuelta a casa, cuando un vampiro lo atacó y lo transformó, desde esa noche Sargo juró vengarse de la reina y de su familia."

"¿Ellos eran tus padres...verdad?" Anna intentó suavizar su voz. Un rayo de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Elsa.

"Así es. Sargo logró su cometido, asesinó a mis padres mientras dormían, y a mí me condenó de por vida a ser un monstruo..." Anna creyó ver los ojos de Elsa llenarse de lágrimas. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que apenas la conocía, le producía un dolor insoportable. Elsa escuchó sus pensamientos.

"No hay razón para entristecer, bonita, mira lo bueno de todo esto, te conocí." Elsa guiñó un ojo.

"Pero, no comprendo, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" Los enormes ojos verdeazulados de Anna estaban clavados en el perfecto perfil de Elsa.

"Anna, desde la noche de mi transformación he cometido cosas horrendas. Yo.. he tomado muchas vidas, para saciar mi sed, no sabes cómo me arrepiento." La expresión de Elsa reflejaba vergüenza y dolor.

"Tú misma me viste atacar a ese pobre sirviente, soy un verdadero monstruo. En fin, desde mi transformación, he estado buscando una cura, algo que me libere de ésta maldición, no me importa morir, no quiero lastimar a nadie más." Elsa suspiró.

"Tu madre era una hechicera blanca, Anna."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso es imposible!" Anna lucía molesta y confundida.

"Ella y tu padre te lo ocultaron, no querían involucrarte. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que fallecieron?"

La noche, la noche. Anna vio todo como si estuviera ahí de nuevo, una noche lluviosa, sus padres y ella iban de vuelta del cine, su padre contaba chistes mientras ella y su madre reían sin parar, de pronto algo golpeó el auto, todo pasó muy rápido. El auto dio vueltas hasta estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol, sus padres fallecieron al instante. Anna salió disparada del auto, cayó al suelo, varios vidrios se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo, estaba gravemente herida, después perdió el conocimiento, lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar en el hospital, con sus tíos dandole la terrible noticia.

Anna dirigió inconscientemente su mano hacía la cicatriz que cruzaba por su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?"

"Esa noche yo fui a buscar a tu madre, ella sabía como romper mi maldición, pero cometí un grave error, sin darme cuenta varios hombres lobo me siguieron, fueron ellos los que golpearon el auto de tus padres, no sabes como lo siento Anna. Intenté salvar a tus padres, pero ya era muy tarde, fue entonces cuando te vi, estabas muy herida en el suelo, empapada por la lluvia, sin dudarlo te tomé entre los brazos y te llevé al hospital más cercano que encontré. Después los doctores se encargaron de contactar a tus tíos. Desde esa noche me juré protegerte hasta el fin de mis días, no me he separado de ti ni un momento, te he cuidado desde las sombras toda tu vida."

Anna tenía la mirada perdida al lago, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Elsa intentó tomar su mano."Ann-"

"¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mis padres!"

"No, Anna, yo-"

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eres un monstruo!"

Esas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Elsa cual alfileres, se levantó tomó de nuevo a Anna en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. En menos de 10 minutos Anna se encontraba de nuevo en su casa.

"Yo.. Lo siento tanto, Anna." Elsa saltó de nuevo por la ventana y desaparecía en las sombras de la noche.

No pasó ni un segundo para que Anna se arrepintiera de sus palabras. No había sido culpa de Elsa, la había herido.

"Elsa..." Anna se tumbó en su cama, abrazó fuertemente una almohada, y lloró como no se había permitido llorar desde hace años.


	6. Eres hermosa

Habían pasado cuatro semanas y Anna no sabía nada de Elsa, sabía que era culpa suya, quería pedirle perdón más que nada.

"Anna, ya dime qué pasa, todo el tiempo estás como ausente." Anna leyó el mensaje de Elise y bloqueó su celular de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a dormir tal y como había hecho los días pasados, dormir le hacía olvidar por un rato, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez.

"¿Lo ves? Ya ni siquiera contestas mis mensajes" seguido de muchos emoticones con caras molestas.

"Son los exámenes, lo siento, debo estudiar, hablamos luego." Anna apagó su celular y lo lanzó al escritorio. Ni siquiera era temporada de exámenes.

Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Sólo podía pensar en ella, el hecho de no tenerla cerca la ponía de malhumor, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía así por una mujer que apenas conocía. "No me importa morir, no quiero lastimar a nadie más." Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Anna. "No me importa morir." Anna se levantó de brinco, tomó un saco azul marino que se encontraba entre el desorden de su cuarto y salió, se adentró al bosque sin dudarlo. "No voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez, Elsa." Anna dio vueltas por el bosque, perdió la cuenta de las horas que habían pasado, todo estaba oscuro ahora, lo único que la alumbraba era la luz de la luna. A pesar de que sus piernas y su cuerpo ya no aguantaban siguió caminando. De pronto, un ruido proveniente de los arbustos capturó su atención, por un momento su rostro se iluminó.

"¿Elsa?" Anna dio un paso adelante dispuesta a entrar entre los arbustos cuando una bestia igual a la que la había atacado la primera vez, saltó hacía ella. Anna se paralizó del miedo, el animal gruñó e hizo ademán de lanzarse a ella, pero algo lo lanzó hacía un árbol con una fuerza impresionante. Era Elsa. Lucía débil, un par de ojeras muy marcadas yacían debajo de sus hermosos ojos, que no tenían la luz de antes, eran completamente negros ahora, el rojo de sus labios se había tornado blanco.

El animal brincó furioso hacía Elsa, y la lanzó, provocando que se golpeara con una enorme roca en la cabeza. Anna se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Aléjate, Anna!" se levantó. "Ahora es mi turno." Elsa corrió hacía el animal y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que éste salió volando varios metros, cuando logró ponerse en pie en lugar de atacar, se perdió entre los árboles.

"Cobarde.." Elsa se tambaleó y caería al suelo si no hubiera sido por Anna, quien la detuvo.

"Elsa, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?" Anna esperó a que recuperara las fuerzas pero no lo lograba. Cruzó uno de los brazos de Elsa por su hombro, colocó una mano en su cintura y la llevó a su casa.

Al llegar a su cuarto después de varias caídas que había sufrido en las escaleras, sentó a Elsa en su cama.

"Elsa, por favor, te suplico que me digas qué tienes."

"¿Para qué? Ya lo dijiste, soy un monstruo, quieres que me aleje de ti, lo dejaste claro."

"No, yo no quería decir todo lo que dije, perdóname por favor." Los ojos de Anna comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La expresión de Elsa se suavizó.

"No hay nada que perdonar." Elsa sonrió débilmente a Anna, y limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. "Te entiendo Anna, en verdad, olvidemos lo que pasó." Anna miró sus ojos esperando ver el azul que tanto le gustaba, pero se encontró con unos ojos negros.

"Elsa, tus ojos, ¿Qué tienen?"

"Yo.. Cuando que dijiste que era un monstruo, decidí que no había más por qué vivir, no me he alimentado desde entonces." Elsa miraba al suelo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?" Anna se levantó. "¿Qué te gustaría comer? Podría hacerte un sándwich, o calentar spague-"

"Anna.." Elsa la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces lo recordó. Sangre. Elsa necesitaba sangre.

"Pero claro.."

"Lo mejor es que me vaya." Elsa se levantó, pero sus piernas tambalearon, provocando que tuviera que recargarse en el buró. Anna corrió a ella y la sentó de nuevo en la cama.

"No, Elsa, no dejaré que te vayas, no me arriesgaré a que pongas tu vida en peligro." Anna se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras.

"Debes beber algo, bébeme a mí, bebe mi sangre."

"¿¡Qué!?" Elsa frunció el ceño. Lucía tan bella cuando lo hacía, Anna quedó hipnotizada. "No, Anna, no lo voy a hacer." Elsa se hizo hacía atrás.

"Sí lo harás." Anna se acercó lentamente a Elsa, hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Vamos, hazlo."

"N-no, Anna, por favor aléjate de mí." Elsa percibía el olor de la sangre de Anna, le resultaba delicioso, sintió como sus colmillos comenzaban a brotar, intentó controlarse y se hizo hacía atrás de nuevo.

"Shhh..." Anna se acercó aún más a Elsa, bajó un poco su saco, dejando ver las venas de su cuello. Elsa no lo podía soportar, la esencia de Anna, su aroma, su cuerpo tan cerca.

"Por favor..." Anna retiró una de las trenzas que caía por su hombro y después sintió los colmillos de Elsa clavándose en su cuello, Anna soltó un pequeño gemido y mordió su labio inferior intentando no gritar de dolor. Elsa jamás había ingerido sangre tan cálida como la de Anna, se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que sentía, absorbía cada vez más su sangre, hasta que escuchó el corazón de Anna palpitando débilmente, fue entonces cuando la soltó.

"¡Anna! No quería.. ¡Perdóname por favor!" Elsa estaba aterrada, pero Anna sólo sentí ternura al verla así.

"Tranquila, no sucede nada, valió la pena, mira, incluso luces mejor." Era cierto, las ojeras habían desaparecido, sus labios eran rojos, sus ojos volvieron a ser azul turquesa.

"P-pero, Anna, por favor perdóname, no volverá a suceder, no sé en qué estaba pensando." Anna tan sólo sonreía, estaba por hablar cuando un dolor terrible en su cabeza causó que su expresión se llenara de dolor. Al ver esto Elsa la recostó en la cama.

"Quédate aquí." Una brisa rozó las mejillas de Anna y al voltear se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, cuando iba a gritar su nombre, apareció de nuevo.

"Ten, cómelo." Elsa colocó un chocolate en la boca de Anna, ella lo comió rápidamente.

"¿Mejor?" Anna la miró, su boca y mejillas estaban llenas de chocolate. Elsa rió, causando que el corazón de Anna brincara, como era usual cuando Elsa estaba cerca.

"Detenlo." Anna dijo limpiando el chocolate de su rostro.

"¿El qué?" Elsa fingía no saber.

"Eso, reír." Anna estiró su dedo índice hacía Elsa.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Elsa seguía fingiendo.

"Nada. Es sólo que causas que mi corazón salga de control. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?"

Elsa soltó una carcajada.

"¡Lo ves! ¡Ahí está de nuevo!" Anna dirigió una mano hacía su pecho.

"¿Por qué provoco eso, Anna? No me digas que comienzo a gustarte..."

Anna arqueó las cejas.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Apenas te conozco, no te ilusiones." Elsa volvió a sonreír, ésta vez Anna tuvo que controlarse.

"Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme ésta noche contigo."

"¿De qué hablas? Siempre estás conmigo, ¿no es así? Eres mi guardia personal."

"Me refiero a quedarme aquí, en tu casa, me sentiría más tranquila, después de el ataque del cachorro, para asegurarme de que no vuelva." Anna abrió los ojos.

"A-ah, ¡Sí!, claro, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres, yo dormiré en el sillón." Anna se levantó dispuesta a dejar la habitación.

"Bonita." Anna volteó hacía Elsa, quien la miraba evitando reír.

"Yo no duermo."

Anna daba vueltas en la cama, a pesar de que Elsa ahora se encontraba fuera de la puerta principal, no lograba dormir sabiendo que estaba tan cerca.

Se levantó, tomó una bata blanca, se colocó las pantuflas y bajó. Elsa estaba sentada en uno de los escalones que se encontraban en la puerta, la luz de la luna iluminaba su blanca tez, ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, su larga melena plateada caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera. Era Elsa, en todo su esplendor.

"¿Sin poder dormir aún?" Anna comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que Elsa supiera cuando estaba cerca, sin siquiera verla.

"Es difícil, sabiendo que en cualquier momento una bestia te puede atacar, y hay una vampira en la puerta de tu casa." Elsa sonrió suavemente y pegó en el escalón, invitando a Anna a sentarse junto a ella.

"¿No tienes frío?" Elsa llevaba una playera de tirantes roja, muy ajustada. Resaltaba sus caderas y su abdomen.

"No, el frío es parte de mí, ¿recuerdas?" Anna recordó los poderes de Elsa.

"Respecto a eso... ¿Cómo..?"

"Cuando aún estaba en el vientre de mi madre, una cambiante la atacó."

"¿Cambiante?" Anna no comprendía.

"Sí, un cambiante es un ser que puede transformar su forma a otra, puede convertirse en lo que desee, ésta cambiante también era hechicera, al parecer estaba de mal humor porque la atacó, y me condenó a tener poderes."

"Tus poderes son hermosos, tú lo eres." Anna parpadeó rápidamente y abrió los ojos, tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca. Elsa le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

"No, tú eres hermosa, Anna." Elsa clavó sus profundos ojos azules en ella. Anna se ruborizó.

"¿Qué?, ¡Por supuesto que no! Mírame, ¡Soy un desastre!"

"Anna, eres tan bella que la luna misma se avergüenza ante ti, tu alma, tu esencia, tu rostro, tu cuerpo.. Te encuentro perfecta." Elsa pronunció cada una de esas palabras con especial entonación, sin desviar su mirada, Anna sintió sus mejillas arder y volteó su rostro hacía otro lado para que Elsa no lo notara. Por supuesto que lo había notado.

"Yo.. Eh, volveré a la cama, buenas noches." Anna se levantó y cruzó la puerta.

"Es tierno cuando te sonrojas." Elsa la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que, como era habitual, causó que los latidos de Anna rompieran su ritmo.

"Descansa, pelirroja." le guiñó un ojo y de nuevo posó su vista al frente.

Al encontrarse de nuevo dentro de su cama, Anna analizó todo lo que la había sucedido las últimas semanas, pequeñas sonrisas salían de ella al darse cuenta de lo imposible que era lo que le pasaba. Recordó desde la primera vez que vio a Elsa, hasta los momentos que pasó con ella hace unos minutos. Se acurrucó en la cama sintiéndose segura de tener a aquella vampira protegiéndola, y finalmente el sueño la dominó.


	7. Song for Zula

Elsa escaló la pared de la casa hasta llegar a la ventana de Anna, después de asegurarse de que se encontraba dormida, la abrió lentamente y entró a la habitación sin hacer un sólo ruido. Los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana causaban que su cabello se viera más claro. Elsa se acercó a Anna y examinó su rostro, dormía plácidamente, comenzó a contar las pecas de sus pómulos como lo hacía siempre, sólo que ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía estando tan cerca.

11 pecas. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que anhelaba la sangre de Anna, lograba contenerse perfectamente, incluso llegaba a olvidar su necesidad de beber sangre cuando estaba con ella. El pecho de Anna subía y bajaba suavemente, su respiración era cálida y lenta. Elsa adoraba escuchar los latidos de Anna, siempre lo hacía, los encontraba preciosos, había veces que sentía que la arrullaban, a pesar de que le era imposible dormir. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el pulso de Anna, en sus labios se formó una ligera sonrisa conforme cada latido pasaba. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos notó que Anna sonreía entre sueños, por un momento Elsa estuvo a punto de acariciarla, pero no deseaba asustarla, ni despertarla.

"Si tan sólo fuera humana..." Elsa susurró, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de nuevo fuera de la casa.

"¡Estoy harta de ésta comida horrorosa!" Elise azotó su bandeja sobre la mesa.

"Oh, vamos, no es tan mala..." Elise tomó un trozo de lechuga seca y se la mostró a John.

"Retiro lo dicho." John se recargó en su silla y bostezó exageradamente.

"¿Agotado por las tareas? ¡Oh, es verdad! Ni siquiera las haces." Elise se mofó de John.

"Ja-ja. Qué graciosa, no todos tenemos la dicha de ser cerebritos como tú, Lizzie." John frotó su puño sobre la cabeza de Elise.

Anna sólo observaba su tazón de ensalada.

"¿Qué pasa Anna?" John se tornó serio.

"No es nada, es sólo que no he podido dormir bien." Anna fingió estar cansada y estiró sus brazos al aire, la verdad era que extrañaba a Elsa, odiaba que desapareciera así, no la había visto en semanas.

"¿Ah, sí?" John dirigió una mirada picara a Elise, quién la respondió de la misma manera, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a atacar a Anna con cosquillas, al instante Anna estalló de risa, sabían que las cosquillas eran su debilidad.

"¡BASTA!" Anna se retorcía en su silla, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos mientras carcajadas salían de su boca.

De pronto, el sonido de un motor llamó la atención de los tres amigos. Era una motocicleta roja, Yamaha. Ésta se detuvo en una esquina del estacionamiento de la escuela, una figura esbelta bajó de la moto, y se retiró el casco. Una larga melena plateada sujetada en una trenza cayó al instante por el hombro de la mujer, vestía unos jeans oscuros, sus clásicas botas negras, y una camiseta blanca que resaltaba sus enormes ojos azules. Era Elsa. En la cafetería se escuchaban murmullos, todos la miraban, Elsa dejó el casco en un manubrio y se aproximó a Anna. Era una escena de película, el viento jugaba con su cabello mientras se acercaba, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios, su piel parecía alumbrarse bajo la luz grisácea del nublado cielo.

"Hola, Anna." Elsa la miraba profundamente, la respiración de Anna comenzó a acelerarse. Anna no podía hablar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando ella estaba cerca, pero ésta vez, la tomó de sorpresa.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo soy John." John estiró su mano hacía Elsa, Elise se sorprendió ante tanta caballerosidad.

"Un placer, John, mi nombre es Elsa."

"Y yo soy-"

"Elise, lo sé." Elise se quedó perpleja.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Anna me ha hablado de ti." Elsa dirigió un guiño a Anna.

Anna parecía perdida, fue una suerte que Elise y John no notaran su reacción.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" Anna tartamudeaba, sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

"Estudiaré aquí." El corazón de Anna se aceleró, por supuesto, Elsa lo notó de inmediato.

"Debo irme a clases, los veo luego chicos, un placer." Elsa sonrió con la mirada a Anna, se adentró en los pasillos de Laguna Negra, y se perdió entre los estudiantes que corrían a sus clases.

Cada minuto parecía una eternidad, Anna golpeaba su banca con un lápiz mordisqueado de principio a fin, no aguantaba las ganas de salir y ver a Elsa, preguntarle qué hacía ahí, qué sucedía.

"Señorita Roberts, ¿Podría explicarme el método de igualación y sustitución?" La srita. Green arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y apretó sus arrugados labios mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Eh... Lo siento, no presté atención."

"Debería comenzar a concentrarse más, si no se aplica reprobará nuevamente conmigo." La srita. Green siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón y de nuevo Anna se perdió en sus nervios.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Anna brincó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta antes de que se hiciera un tumulto. Al salir se encontró a Elsa, quién parecía estarla esperando, estaba recargada en un locker, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

"¿Qué tal, ojitos?" Elsa rió.

"Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Anna estaba desesperada, quería respuestas, pero Elsa parecía disfrutar su incertidumbre.

"¿Acaso no quieres que esté aquí?" Claro que quería que estuviera ahí, Anna necesitaba más de Elsa, no podía negarlo más, Elsa le atraía de una manera casi imposible.

"Me parece que sí." Elsa arqueó ambas cejas y mostró sus dientes con una sonrisa.

"Basta, te prohibo que sigas leyendo mis pensamientos."

"Vale." Elsa alzó las manos en señal de derrota y mojó sus labios, esto último causó un escalofrío en Anna.

"Anna, estoy aquí para cuidarte." Elsa ahora hablaba con un tono mucho más serio, miró a su alrededor y luego continuó.

"No es seguro para ti estar sola." El miedo comenzó a crecer en Anna, ¿Qué sucedía?

"Tranquila, bonita, no pasará nada. Yo te voy a proteger." Anna suspiró.

"No comprendo, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Elsa inhalo aire. "Por alguna razón los cambiantes y los hombres lobo te están buscando. Éstas semanas desaparecí para hablar con los demás acerca de esto, me autorizaron para entrar a tu escuela y vigilarte con cautela."

"¿Los demás?"

"Sí, con el clan." Anna miró al suelo y arrugó la frente. Al darse cuenta, Elsa levantó su rostro, no quería que su Anna estuviera preocupada.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?" Anna la miró confusa, hasta que Elsa dirigió una mirada hacía la moto.

Anna jamás se había subido a una moto, les tenía pavor, Elsa le cedió su casco y la ayudó a subir.

En cuanto arrancó Anna cruzó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa, y cerró los ojos. A Elsa le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, así que no puso objeción alguna, dieron vueltas por el pueblo entero, hasta que encontraron una tienda de helados, el estómago de Anna gruñó, de inmediato Elsa bajó de la moto y le compró un helado de vainilla con chocolate derretido y nueces por encima.

"Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo." Anna se sonrojó y contuvo su respiración mientras Elsa la miraba.

"No es nada." Elsa se disponía a arrancar cuando vio a una mujer sentada en el piso a lo lejos, tenía a un bebé en sus brazos, lucían hambrientos y sus cuerpos estaban manchados de tierra, vestían con ropa bastante rota y sucia, Elsa se acercó y vació sus bolsillos en las manos de la mujer, con el dinero que les dio les alcanzaba para comprar cuanta comida necesitaran y ropa nueva. La mujer estaba a punto de llorar.

"Hey, hey, sin lágrimas, debe regalarme una sonrisa." Entonces la mujer le sonrió, y Elsa limpió las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Anna miraba fijamente la escena, sintió una especie de calor en su pecho que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Elsa se montó a la moto, y arrancó.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya verás." Elsa aumentó la velocidad intencionalmente causando que el motor tronara y Anna se aferrara aún más a su cintura. Llegaron a un café, a pesar de que era pequeño era muy cálido, pequeños focos de colores alumbraban sus paredes, y una colorida rocola yacía en una esquina. Un hombre alto, con barba y un colorido suéter se acercó a su mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Yoo-hoo! Yo soy Oaken, y seré su mesero ésta noche. Aquí tienen." Oaken les ofreció el menú. "El especial de ésta noche es el pastel de cajeta acompañado de una deliciosa taza de leche con chocolate, ¿ya?"

Anna no dudó en pedir el especial, Oaken lo anotó y después dirigió su mirada a Elsa, quién ni siquiera había mirado el menú.

"Mmm... Deseo un vaso de agua, por favor." Oaken la miró esperando que ordenara algo más, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no pediría nada, tomó el menú.

"En un momento les traigo su pedido, ¿Ya?" Oaken sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Nunca habías venido a éste lugar?" Elsa se sentó en el borde de la silla para poder estar más cerca de Anna.

"No, pero es muy lindo, Elsa, ¡Me encanta!" Anna miraba los cuadros y fotos que adornaban las paredes del café.

"Me agrada que te guste." Elsa le sonrió a Anna, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa aún más grande que provocó que se formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Por un momento Elsa creyó sentir que su corazón daba un brinco, pero por supuesto, era imposible, hacía ya varios siglos que su corazón se había detenido permanentemente.

Anna y Elsa se miraron al mismo tiempo, electricidad corrió por la columna vertebral de Anna, mientras los profundamente azules ojos de Elsa se posaban en ella, su pulso comenzaba a ascender, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Anna estaba hipnotizada, podía ver cada tonalidad de azul en sus ojos, estaban tan cerca que pudo ver las pocas pecas que Elsa tenía, por un momento le pareció ver que las mejillas de Elsa se tornaban rojas.

"Aquí tienen." Oaken interrumpió sonriente dejando las ordenes en la mesa.

Anna aprovechó para salir del trance y Elsa también.

Anna devoró el pastel, y de vez en vez miraba de reojo a Elsa, sabía que la veía fijamente, pero si levantaba más la vista y volvía a cruzar miradas con ella, no creía que podría soportarlo. Elsa apenas bebió de su agua.

"Tienes una mancha ahí." Elsa apuntó risueña hacía sus labios. "¿Dónde?" Anna intentó alcanzar la mancha con su lengua, Elsa soltó una carcajada que ante los oídos de Anna resultó como una armoniosa melodía, sonaba como los copos de nieve cuando chocaban entre sí, Elsa rozó los labios de Anna retirando el chocolate, su frío tacto resultaba estremecedor.

Era tarde, así que Elsa llevó a Anna a casa, y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"Sí tú lo deseas, por supuesto." Anna tomó el brazo de Elsa y la adentró a la casa, corrieron hasta la habitación y Anna cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Disculpa el desorden." Anna se quitó la sudadera y la lanzó sobre un cesto lleno de ropa.

Elsa sólo la miró y guardó silencio.

"Ah, yo... ¿Quieres escuchar música?" Antes de que Elsa pudiera responder, Anna encendió la radio. Song for Zula de Phosphorescent sonaba.

"¡Me encanta ésta canción!" Anna sonrió y dio un pequeño brinco. Elsa la miraba asombrada, le encantaba ver las emociones de Anna.

"¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?" Anna vaciló.

"Oh, ¡Ni lo pienses! Tengo dos pies izquierdos." Ignorando sus palabras, Anna tomó las manos de Elsa, colocó una en su cadera y entrelazó su mano con la otra. Elsa estaba sorprendida, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

"A-Anna, no, ¡En verdad no sé hacerlo!"

"No hay problema, yo te enseño."

Suavemente Anna comenzó a dirigir a Elsa, quien la seguía con nervios.

_**"You see, the moon is bright in that treetop night**_

_**I see the shadows that we cast in the cold, clean light**_

_**My feet are gold. my heart is white**_

_**And we race out on the desert plains all night..."**_

La música inundó los oídos de Elsa y Anna, algo estaba cambiando. A pesar de que el cuerpo de Elsa estaba helado, a Anna parecía no importarle.

De pronto sucedió, la música se volvió más intensa, cada vez estaba más cerca, Elsa podía sentir el pecho de Anna subiendo y bajando rápidamente contra el suyo, la tibia piel de Anna resultaba bastante reconfortante. Más cerca. El pulso de Anna se disparó cual cohete. Elsa podía sentir la respiración de Anna en su barbilla, de verdad quería hacerlo, quería besarla, intentaba contenerse cuando los labios de Anna se posaron en los suyos. Por ese instante la gravedad dejó de existir, lo música se escuchaba lejana, los labios de Anna eran tan tibios, tan dulces... Elsa acercó aún más el rostro de Anna, y la besó con más fuerza, el frío de sus labios se mezclaba con el calor de los de Anna, estaba sucediendo, se estaban besando. Y vaya manera de besarse. La habitación se llenó de un aura que provenía de el pecho de Anna, mientras el beso se prolongaba, y se hacía más lento...


	8. Polvo de estrellas

Era sorprendente como sus labios encajaban a la perfección, el frío y el calor se mezclaban causando una explosión.

Anna sintió vergüenza, pues su agitada respiración rozaba el rostro de Elsa.

"Elsa..." Anna se apartó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, se percató de la luz que emanaba de ella misma.

"¿Qué es esto?" Anna miraba su pecho irradiando luz, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

"Polvo de estrellas." Elsa susurró, estaba sorprendida, casi en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes polvo de estrellas dentro de tu corazón." Anna comenzaba a asustarse. "¿No comprendes? Anna, el polvo de estrellas es la unión de todo lo existente en el universo, el polvo de estrellas puede hacer lo que sea...los cambiantes, ahora entiendo." Elsa retrocedió, sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Es por eso que te buscan, Anna, lo que hay en ti puede hacer que se vuelvan los seres más poderosos."

***** Chicos/as, estoy pensando en descontinuar la historia, siento que no les ha agradado, sé que soy pésima escritora, lo lamento mucho, es por eso que sólo he subido el principio de éste capítulo, quizá sea el último que publique y la historia quedará descontinuada. Espero que tenga una linda tarde.*****


	9. Polvo de estrellas (Pt 2)

**Chicas/os, he decidido continuar la historia, disculpen el susto, fue una tontería de mi parte. Disculpen si no respondo sus mensajes o sus Reviews, es que, aunque sea vergonzoso, ¡No sé cómo! Pero aquí les dejo mi Kik por si desean hacerme algún comentario o sugerencia: Amysogs. De nuevo, una disculpa y gracias por todo, ¡Son increíbles! **

No podía permitir que algo le sucediera, Elsa estaba perdidamente enamorada de Anna, desde siempre. A pesar de que intentaba controlar sus furiosos sentimientos, aquel beso los había desatado, le era difícil hablar con Anna, pues sentía que no era digna de ella.

"¿Lo que hay en mí?" Anna colocó su mano sobre su pecho y sintió sus latidos aún rápidos por la presencia de Elsa, por el toque de sus labios. En ese momento estaba tan dulcemente aturdida que no le daba importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo, no le importaba que una vampira estaba frente a ella, que había sufrido ataques de hombres lobo, que todo lo que creía que era fantasía, se volvió realidad, y que dentro de ella yacía polvo de estrellas. Lo que sentía por Elsa se había tornado muy fuerte, era como un incendio corriendo por sus venas, llenando todo de la esencia de Elsa. Anna reprimía sus sentimientos, no podía permitirse enamorarse, pero ahora, todo lo que quería era seguir besando a aquella mujer.

Elsa escuchó sus pensamientos y tomó la mejilla de Anna. "Yo voy a protegerte, no temas." El azul de los ojos de Elsa se volvió mucho más oscuro mientras la miraba.

Era algo habitual que Elsa se quedara en casa de Anna, durante las últimas semanas no se había separado de ella ni un segundo, no siquiera en la escuela. No habían abordado el tema de el beso, aunque de verdad necesitaban hablarlo, lo ignoraban.

Un estudiante nuevo se había integrado al salón de Elsa.

"Quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero, Olaf. Viene de un intercambio, así que no está familiarizado con el lugar, quiero que lo traten como si estuviera en casa." El director salió del salón y después entró un chico de baja estatura, usaba gafas de pasta negra muy gruesa, brackets y tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Elsa miraba a la ventana, inspeccionando los alrededores de la escuela, asegurandose de que no hubiera peligro.

"¡Hola, ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Olaf!" El pequeño chico dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó a lado de Elsa.

"Mmm... Hola, mi nombre es Elsa." Aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a hablar con personas, sólo con Anna.

"¡Hola, Elsa!" Olaf sonrió y le dio un abrazo que causó que la columna de Elsa tronara numerosas veces.

"¡Ups, lo lamento! Suelo ser muy entusiasta."

"Lo he notado." Elsa rió y desarrugó su suéter.

Desde ese momento Olaf no se separaba de Elsa, a ella no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba la compañía humana, le ayudaba a controlar la sed que sentía todo el tiempo, pues al encariñarse con los humanos, se negaba a hacerles daño. Pero no podía ocultar su realidad, necesitaba alimentarse cuanto antes, comenzaba a perder fuerzas de nuevo, y no era el momento indicado, debía estar perfectamente para proteger a Anna.

"¡Hola, mi nombre es Olaf!" Olaf tomó una silla y se unió a la mesa de Anna, Elise y John.

"Hola" - Anna rió tímidamente - "Yo soy Anna, ella es Elise y él es John."

"¡Es un gusto conocerlos! ¡Espero que seamos grandes amigos!" Olaf se levantó de brinco y corrió a abrazar efusivamente a cada uno.

"¿Entraste al salón A-4?" Preguntó John.

"Eh... ¿A-4?" Olaf se rascó la cabeza confundido. "No sé cuál es el salón, pero ahí está Elsa, ¿La conocen?"

Anna casi se ahoga con un trozo de sandwich al escuchar su nombre, ¡incluso escuchar de ella la ponía nerviosa! Todos en la mesa la miraban mientras tosía.

"No te preocupes, siempre actúa así cuando se trata de Elsa." Aunque Anna aún no les hablaba a Elise y a John sobre sus sentimientos hacía Elsa, ellos la conocían lo suficiente, ya lo sabían. Anna dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a John.

"¿De qué hablas?" Intentó disimular.

"Del gordo y enorme lesbian crush que tienes con Elsa." Elise dijo.

"¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no." John y Elise voltearon los ojos.

"Acéptalo de una vez Anna, ¿Crees que no notamos como la miras? ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando está cerca?" John dijo.

Era verdad, Anna no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Elsa, cada vez que la veía sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sentía el corazón el la garganta, y su rostro ardía. Finalmente se rindió.

"Esta bien... Me conocen demasiado, chicos."

"¡Al fin!" John y Elise exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que me perdí." Olaf miraba confundido a Anna.

"¡Oh, oh! Verás, Anna Banana está enamorada de Elsa." John dijo con un suspiro exagerado mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, Elise no pudo evitar carcajearse.

"¡Wow! ¿Y ella lo s-" Anna le tapó la boca a Olaf con una mano, segundos después Elsa se sentó el silencio llenó la mesa. Anna comenzaba a sentir el fuego recorriendo sus venas.

"¡Ah, Elsa! Justo hablábamos de ti, cosas buenas, cosas buenas." Olaf sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Anna.

"¿Ah, sí?" Elsa miró a Anna y notó sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

"¡Sí! Verás, a Ann-!" Anna por poco escupe un poco de su jugo, y antes de que Olaf pudiera seguir hablando le tapó fuertemente la boca de nuevo. Todos la miraron con expresión de rareza.

"¿Anna, qué?" Preguntó Elsa, Olaf murmuró algo que no se distinguió debido a que Anna seguía tapando su boca.

"¡Creo que lo estás asfixiando!" John le gritó a Anna quien lo soltó de inmediato. Olaf tomó una bocanada de aire y se recargó en la silla.

"Vaya, Anna, no sé qué ocurra, pero por poco matas a Olaf." Elsa rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Olaf.

"Bueno chicos, debo irme a casa, necesito estudiar para los exámenes." Elise se levantó y tomó sus cuadernos.

"¡Elise, es viernes! ¡No es día de estudio, party time!" John imitó a un payaso inflando un globo.

"Lo siento, pero en verdad debo estudiar."

"Vaaaaale... Te acompaño a casa." Elise sonrió satisfecha mientras John tomaba sus cosas.

"Te escribo en WhatsApp." Le susurró Elise a Anna mientras se alejaba con John.

"Anna, creo que deberíamos irnos también, el día está nublado, y va a oscurecer pronto." Elsa se levantó y tomó la mochila de Anna antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle.

"Nos vemos Olaf, cuídate." Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó junto con Elsa mientras Olaf agitaba su mano en el aire.

Elsa le dio su casco a Anna y arrancó. A pesar de que antes le tenía pavor a las motocicletas, Anna adoraba ir en ésta, podía abrazar a Elsa, recargar su rostro en su espalda y absorber su embriagante aroma, sin aún ser nada más que amigas, para Anna, Elsa se estaba volviendo todo.

"Cuidado, preciosa." Elsa bajó a Anna de la moto y la acompañó a la puerta, como siempre lo hacía, Anna se disponía a entrar, cuando decidió que era momento de hablar.

"¿Elsa?" Anna la miró con nervios.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo.." - Anna aclaró su garganta- "Debemos hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotras."

"¿Qué pasó entre nosotras?" Preguntó Elsa sarcásticamente. Le fascinaba el nerviosismo de Anna.

"Ya sabes... El-"

"El beso." Elsa interrumpió, Anna la miró y una luz cruzó por sus pupilas.

"Lo siento, Anna, lo último que quería era incomodarte." Elsa sabía que no había sido así, pero necesitaba escucharlo de la voz de Anna.

"No, no me incomodaste, al contrario..." Anna inhaló aire como si fuera su último respiro y después de varios segundos lo soltó suavemente. "No sé qué estás haciendo conmigo, no sé, me estás volviendo loca, cada vez que te tengo cerca yo... Cuando estás cerca no quiero que te vayas, estás en mi mente cada minuto del día, Elsa." Anna miró al suelo y se masajeó la frente, Elsa sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de luz.

"Anna, también me siento de esa manera." Al pronunciar esas palabras Anna levantó su rostro y sus ojos se inundaron de emoción.

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Sí, Anna." Elsa sonrió, después subió un escalón y quedó frente a Anna. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó en ese instante.

"¿Sabes que me fascina acelerar tus latidos?" Elsa preguntó juguetona.

"Parece que adoras alterar a mi corazón, no sólo a él, todo en mí." Anna mordió lengua levemente arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso, sus mejillas ardieron.

"Anna..." Elsa pronunció cada letra de su nombre con una voz que parecía inexistente. Anna no podía respirar más, Elsa estaba muy cerca, miró sus labios rojos, su melena plateada, sus enormes ojos azules, sus ligeras pecas. Inconscientemente Anna pasó suavemente su dedo índice por la clavícula de Elsa, lo que causó que se estremeciera. La piel de Elsa era muy fría, Anna adoraba eso. Subió lentamente por su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

"Bésame." Susurró Anna mirando fijamente a Elsa. Parecía una suplica, un rezo. Elsa no dudó un segundo en hacerlo, tomó sus caderas y las acercó a ella, miró los labios de Anna y la besó.

Todo alrededor se apagó, sólo existían ellas dos, flotando en ese universo suyo, sus labios parecían comunicarse sin pronunciar palabras, todo en ellas se conectaba, el fuego comenzó a recorrer los huesos y los nervios de Anna, fuego que la hacía estremecer mientras viajaba por su cuerpo, fuego que aumentaba a cada segundo. Elsa se perdió en el dulce sabor de los labios de Anna, en sus fuertes latidos, en su agitada respiración, ni siquiera salvaje la sed que sentía por beber su sangre era más fuerte que lo que sentía en ese momento.

_**-"Por eso eres la sed y lo que ha de saciarla.**_

_**Cómo poder no amarte si he de amarte por eso.**_

_**Si ésa es la amarra cómo poder cortarla, cómo.**_

_**Cómo si hasta mis huesos tienen sed de tus huesos.**_

_**Sed de ti, guirnalda atroz y dulce."- **_

Elsa recitó ese poema en los momentos en que sus labios se separaban de los de Anna para permitir que respirara. Mientras más lento era el beso, más rápidos eran los latidos. Era un éxtasis de placer, era un hecho, estaba claro, el amor se había apoderado de el alma de Elsa, si es que aún poseía una...


	10. Eva Glenns

_**Disculpen la tardanza chicos/as, cortaron el internet en mi colonia, pero ya volvió. Espero y disfruten éste capítulo, y no se preocupen, prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar la historia. :) **_

Anna sonreía debajo de el beso, todo era inmensamente imposible, su vida había cambiado por completo en meses, ahora estaba besándose con una vampira, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba, porque cuando estaba con Elsa todo era diferente, su vida cobraba sentido, lo que sentía por ella era casi inhumano, era tiempo de aceptarlo, se había enamorado.

"Elsa..." Anna apenas podía hablar, estaba demasiado absorbida por el momento. "Te quiero."

Elsa no podía creerlo, a pesar de que había escuchado los pensamientos de Anna, no lograba creer que su Anna le estuviera diciendo "Te quiero." Lentamente separó a Anna de su cuerpo, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué?" Elsa preguntó.

"Que te quiero, Elsa, te quiero."

"Anna, yo también te quiero." En ese momento Anna no pudo contener su sonrisa, su corazón ya acelerado dio un brinco, de nuevo una destellante luz emergió de su pecho.

"¿Lo ves? Mira lo que causas en mí." Anna apuntó a su pecho.

"Ese brillo es particularmente tuyo." La sonrisa de Elsa desapareció.

"Tuyo, y no voy a dejar que nadie lo usurpe."

Elsa se giró y miró por la ventana los grandes árboles del oscuro bosque.

"Elsa, aún no comprendo, ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de mí? ¿Por qué lo quieren?" Anna frunció el ceño.

Elsa suspiró y volteó hacía Anna.

"El polvo de estrellas ha existido desde la creación, las estrellas son algo de lo más puro que existe, su luz y pureza es tal que protegen a todo aquel que logra obtenerla, tu madre la introdujo en ti."

"¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?"

"No lo sé Anna, ella sabía que había personas que querían hacerle daño a su familia, siendo lo que más amaba, introdujo polvo de estrellas en tu corazón, para protegerte."

"No necesito que me protejan, sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes por mí." Anna caminó hacía Elsa.

"¿Que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Es que no entiendes? ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que eres lo único por lo que sigo en éste mundo?"

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Anna se abrieron.

Elsa suspiró y tomó la mano de Anna, el calor que emitía le encantaba, le era totalmente placentero, miró su mano mientras la sujetaba.

"Nos vemos mañana." Elsa se apresuró a la ventana.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Te vas? ¿Es tu costumbre irte espontáneamente todo el tiempo?" Anna gruñó, pero Elsa sólo rió.

"Siempre estoy cerca de ti, no olvides hacer tu tarea de matemáticas, no querrás reprobar de nuevo con la señorita Green, preciosa."

Antes de que Anna pudiera responder, Elsa saltó y como siempre, se perdió en el bosque. Anna acercó sus dedos a sus labios, recorrió cada parte de ellos, recordando el maravilloso beso de Elsa, su sabor había quedado en ella, cerró sus ojos, se concentró en el "Yo también te quiero", que le había dicho su amante y la alegría cruzó cual rayo por su rostro.

"¡Hey, Elsa, por aquí!" Olaf palmeó un par de veces sobre la silla que estaba a su lado.

"Hola, Olaf, ¿Cómo estás?" Elsa se sentó y colocó un par de cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio.

"¡Muy bien! Me encantan los lunes, ¡Por fin puedo ver a mis amigos después de un largo fin de semana! Oh, espera, ahora recuerdo, ¡Aún no te he dado tu dosis de abrazos!" Olaf se abalanzó sobre Elsa, quién siempre resultaba sorprendida por los afectuosos abrazos de Olaf, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, pero no le desagradaba, devolvió el abrazo.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases estaban por comenzar.

"Uh, oh, nos toca historia, estoy ansioso por conocer a la nueva maestra." Dijo Olaf moviéndose con inquietud sobre la silla.

"¿Nueva maestra? ¿Qué pasó con el profesor Colville?"

"¿No lo sabes? Él se ha jubilado, y sé de buena fuente que lo ha reemplazado una maestra, por cierto, dicen que es muy hermosa." Olaf guiñó el ojo a Elsa y le dio un codazo amistoso.

En ese momento una mujer entró al salón y todo el ruido que había en él se detuvo, Olaf no mentía, sí que era hermosa, su piel era como la leche, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda enormes, y su largo cabello castaño caía por su espalda. De inmediato Elsa se percató de los pensamientos lujuriosos de sus compañeros.

"Wooooooowwww..." Un chico exclamó, interrumpiendo el silencio.

La mujer dejó su portafolio en el escritorio, y se acomodó el saco.

"Hola, chicos, yo seré su nueva profesora de historia, mi nombre es Eva Glenns, pueden llamarle señorita G." La señorita G dirigió su mirada a Elsa y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Viste eso?" Olaf susurró.

"¿El qué?" Elsa intentaba no hacer caso a lo que acababa de suceder.

"¡Ella te devoró con la mirada! ¡Y encima te sonrió!"

"Oh, vamos Olaf, sólo está siendo amigable."

"Pues vaya amabilidad inmediata contigo."

Elsa no hizo caso a este último comentario.

"No quiero perder más tiempo, el profesor Colville me puso al tanto de su trabajo." La profesora tomó un plumón y escribió en el pizarrón: "El Renacimiento Italiano"

Elsa suspiró y se recargó en su silla, sabía la historia al derecho y al revés, le resultaba tedioso tener que escucharla de nuevo, o eso creía, hasta que la señorita G comenzó a hablar. Era impresionante, nadie perdía interés en lo que ella decía, todos la miraban mientras explicaba, no sólo era por su deslumbrante físico, era la manera en la que se expresaba y hablaba. La clase terminó, la bella mujer tomó el borrador y borró el pizarrón.

Se disponía a salir cuando Elsa corrió a ella, había algo en esa mujer, por alguna razón no podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Señorita G, quiero decirle que me ha gustado bastante su clase." Elsa clavó su mirada en los profundos ojos de la señorita G.

"Muchas gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Elsa."

"Es un nombre muy hermoso, al igual que tú."

¿Acaso la maestra estaba flirteando con ella? No, imposible.

"Gracias, señorita G."

"No, tú puedes llamarme Eva." Eva sonrió y tomó su portafolio y salió del salón.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Olaf preguntó.

"Sólo quería comentarle lo bien que estuvo su clase."

"Oooooh, claaaaro." Olaf clavó los ojos enormes que se le veían por los lentes de fondo de botella en Elsa.

"Es muy bella pero no es.." Elsa cayó.

"¿No es Anna?" Olaf preguntó con una expresión de suavidad en su rostro.

"Exacto."

"¡Hola chicos!" Olaf corrió a abrazar a Anna, John y Elise.

"Siempre tan efusivo Olaf." Dijo Elise mientras le sonreía, Olaf se sonrojó y sólo se miraron por algunos segundos. Al parecer nadie notó esto, a excepción de Elsa, quien pudo leer claramente los pensamientos de Olaf.

Elsa se acercó a Anna y besó suavemente su mejilla, los demás decidieron darles espacio y hablar entre ellos.

"Hola, princesa." Susurró Elsa en el oído de Anna, su voz era exquisita a sus tímpanos.

"H-hola." Anna sonrió nerviosa.

"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?"

"He entregado todas mis tareas."

"Esa es mi Anna." Elsa sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Anna.

"¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?"

"Bien, he conocido a la nueva maestra de historia."

"¿Ah, sí? Dicen que es muy hermosa." Anna volteó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. ¿Estaba celosa?

"¿Celosa, bonita?"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo? No, nunca."

"No sabes mentir, hermosa." Anna frunció el ceño y exhaló.

Fue entonces que Elsa tomó su rostro, lo giró, y posó sus labios en los suyos, Anna intentó reprochar pero fue imposible.

"¿Aún con celos?" Elsa sonrió.

"En lo absoluto."

Elsa estaba por responder cuando Olaf la acercó a él de un jalón.

"Elsa, no quiero asustarte pero la señorita G. no para de mirarte." Susurró.

Elsa se giró y lo comprobó, del otro lado de la cafetería estaba la señorita G. quién le sonrió y después se perdió en los pasillos de Laguna Negra.


End file.
